Tony Abbott
(coming soon) Articles Abbott's opposition to marriage equality will cost the Liberals for years to come - The Guardian By Jeff Sparrow, August 29, 2017 "Tony Abbott and other Liberal conservatives still imagine they can build a winning constituency from the no side. Instead, he has wrapped the party in impossible tangles" For young Australians in particular, opposition to marriage reform just seems bizarre, a weird legacy of a prejudice they’ve never endorsed. And now they’re voting. The Australian Electoral Commission has revealed that 90,000 new voters – most of them young – have registered since the poll was announced, a number it calls “extraordinary”. Something like a million Australians have either updated their details or enrolled for the first time – and, once they’re on the roll, they’re legally obliged to participate in future elections." In the Quarterly Essay entitled Political Animal: The Making of Tony Abbott, David Marr describes the young Abbott launching himself into Sydney University politics by attacking gay students for “perversion”. Publicly identifying himself “an infrequently practising heterosexual and drunkard” (truly!), Abbott opposed the legalisation of homosexuality. His friends remember the way he baited lesbians during political arguments." "If Abbott repeated today the language he used when he was promoting the Heterosexual Solidarity Society (yep, seriously), his parliamentary career would be over." Indigenous Affairs |TheSaturdayPaper:/Gorrie2018/Abbott’s envoy appointment derisory> :"Beyond ideology, Abbott’s time in power was a perilous period for black organisations, and his actions as prime minister worked against the interests of black people. He oversaw the implementation of the Indigenous Advancement Strategy, which slashed $500 million from black expenditure. A senate inquiry found that in the initial round of funding for the IAS, more than half of the funding went to non-Indigenous organisations. His message at the time was clear – black people cannot handle their own affairs. The impact of this was devastating. Community organisations that serviced members of local Aboriginal communities were gutted, while non-Indigenous non-profits without a nuanced understanding of local communities swelled with black money." Climate Change |TheGuardian:/Flanagan Willanski2019/Tony Abbott bet me $100 the climate will not change in 10 years> :"The former Australian prime minister is so confident climate change is nothing to worry about he put money on it" :"The bet had come about when I went to meet my Sydney cousin at a coffee shop where I discovered that Abbott had chosen the same place to have lunch. Children striking for climate action, inspired by 16-year-old Swedish climate activist Greta Thunberg, were wrapping up a protest outside his office round the corner." :"Afterwards I donated $100 to the Australian Youth Climate Coalition. I gave away my winnings 10 years in advance because I knew I’d won this ridiculous, offensive bet as soon as it was made. :Even if Abbott and the Liberal party do a 180-degree turn away from supporting coal, even if they embrace renewables tomorrow, the debt from fossil fuels previously released into the atmosphere will be paid in increased warming for decades to come, let alone 10 years." Peta Credlin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peta_Credlin Abbott's strongest supporter behind the scenes, in roles ranging from chief-of-staff, to columnist and to general media management. Astrology Credlin was born 23 March 1971 in Wycheproof (Victoria), Australia. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Aries sun, Aquarius moon and an unknown rising signhttps://www.signsbystars.com/anual_ephemeris-en-38-1971_3.htm. Within her Pluto in Virgo generation, Credlin was born during the Eastern Year of the Pig (Metal) and with her lunar North Node in Aquarius. As an Aries sun born during the Year of the Pig, Credlin is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Dodo': :"Despite the name, people born under the sign of the Dodo are actually quite intelligent and have a thirst for learning new things. They have a childlike energy and though well-mannered can be a bit hyperactive at times. Like a child, they are infinitely curious and want to know everything about everything. :Like the now-extinct bird, members of the Dodo sign tend to be very naive, believing just about anything they are told. This comes from their trusting nature and assumption that people are always going to be nice and do the right thing. Luckily, they are also fairly resilient, and have a naturally positive outlook that helps them bounce back from disappointments."http://www.primalastrology.com/dodo.html Mercury in Aries, Venus in Aquarius, Mars in Capricorn. Numerology 23/3/1971 5+3+18 [= 5+3+9 [= 17 [= [[Life Path 8] :|Astrology-Numerology.com://Life Path 8>:"The Life Path 8 suggests that you entered this plane armed to lead, direct, organize and govern. You are very ambitious and goal-oriented. You will want to use your ambitions, your organizational ability, and your efficient approach to carve a satisfying niche for yourself. If you are a positive 8 you are endowed with tremendous potential for conceiving far-reaching schemes and ideas, and also possessing the tenacity and independence to follow them through to completion. In short, you were born to be an executive." Astrology ]Abbott was born on November 4, 1957, at 4:00 AM in London (United Kingdom). This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Scorpio sun (H2), Aries moon (H6) and Libra-rising. Within his Pluto in Virgo generation (H11), Abbott was born during the Eastern Year of the Rooster (Fire) and with his lunar North Node in Scorpio (H2). As a Scorpio sun born during the Year of the Rooster, Abbott is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Owl': :"Hard working, determined, and authoritative, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Owl desire nothing more than respect. Loyalty is very important to them and close friendships are valued accordingly. Owls have a reputation for being easily offended by those who disrespect them. Again, respect is of utmost importance, so much so that young Owls often sabotage themselves by demanding respect when they haven’t yet earned it. :Most Owls learn in time that they will only get the reverence they desire by earning it. Luckily, they are very capable of doing so. Owls are very intelligent, very determined, and very confident - the perfect ingredients for creating great success. Simply put, members of this sign won’t stop until they succeed in reaching their goals. They don’t even need natural talent in their chosen field. They can develop all the skills they need through sheer willpower. As perfectionists they know that every detail counts, and above all else they never, ever want to look foolish or have their authority undermined."http://www.primalastrology.com/owl.html Mars in Libra (H1), Venus in Sagittarius (H3), Mercury in Scorpio (H2), Lilith in Pisces (H5), Ceres in Cancer (H10), Chiron in Aquarius (H4). Numerology 4/11/1957 4+11+22 [= 37 [= 10 [= [[Life Path 1] :|Astrology-Numerology.com://Life Path 1>:"The Life Path 1 suggests that you entered this plane with skills allowing you to become a leader type rather easily. Your nature is charged with individualistic desires, a demand for independence, and the need for personal attainment. Many of our military generals, corporate leaders, and political leaders are men and women having the Life Path 1." References Category:Politics Category:Australia Category:Conservatism Category:Neoconservatism Category:Reactionism Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Sun in Scorpio Category:Sun in H2 Category:Moon in Aries Category:Moon in H6 Category:Libra-rising Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto in H11 Category:Year of the Rooster Category:Fire-Rooster Category:NN in Scorpio Category:NN in H2 Category:Scorpio-Aries Category:Libra+Scorpio Category:Libra/Aries Category:Mars in Libra Category:Mars in H1 Category:Venus in Sagittarius Category:Venus in H3 Category:Mercury in Scorpio Category:Mercury in H2 Category:Lilith in Pisces Category:Lilith in H5 Category:Ceres in Cancer Category:Ceres in H10 Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Chiron in H4 Category:Life Path 1 Category:Jupiter in Libra Category:Jupiter in H1 Category:Saturn in Sagittarius Category:Saturn in H3 Category:Uranus in Leo Category:Uranus in H10 Category:Neptune in Scorpio Category:Neptune in H1